


Not Quite Hedonism

by A_Shy_Hermanncrab



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Consensual Violence, Gun Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Slurs, pre-negotiated kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Shy_Hermanncrab/pseuds/A_Shy_Hermanncrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine at a fetish club. </p><p>First semi serious pwp fic, written around 2am. Unbeta-d so I don't have to read it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Hedonism

Blaine hadn't been to the club since the boat party. He'd been a little preoccupied with the whole zombie thing to really enjoy himself in a while but now he was human again, he'd found a job where he could still run his business and do some Utopium deals and he decided he deserved a reward for all that work.

He found a seat at the bar and searched the swaying crowd. He saw a few people he had done scenes with before, but they mostly seemed busy and he wasn't in the mood for a group session tonight, meaning he had to scope out a new partner. He didn't mind though, variety is a good thing. After talking to a few people, he finally settled on a man who was willing to sate his particular desires for the evening. They decided not to use names, just discussed specifics then headed to a private playroom. 

Once inside, Blaine immediately shoved the man against the wall kissing him fiercely. The man shoved Blaine roughly off of him and slapped him hard, stunning him long enough to grab him by the arm, twisting it roughly and pushing him up against the wall.

“Dying to get right to it, aren't you?” the man's words came out sharply in Blaine's ear “I'm not going to make it that easy for you” 

“Well I never said I wasn't easy, did I?” He felt the man pull his arm back tighter behind him back before he was turned around and pressed back up against the wall, the mans hands holding his wrists by his sides. The man kisses him and he tries to kiss back but the man has Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth and bites hard. Blaine lets out a pained groan.

“Well I didn't agree to fuck an easy slut did I?” The man was staring at his lip, watching a small amount of blood form on it before kissing him again. It's sloppy and they both taste blood. The man leaves a few more bites on his lip and moves down to his neck and Blaine lets out small gasps. He tries to pull the man back up for another kiss and the man bites harder. He grinds his hips against the man's leg, and the man pulls back completely. He doesn't have time to react before the man's fist connects with his nose. 

Blaine's head connects with the wall as he falls to the floor. The punch wasn't hard enough to break anything, just hard enough to bleed though and he could feel the blood starting to drip down his face. The adrenaline only made it more intense.

“You think you can have whatever you want don't you? You're not used to having to wait or put in work for anything. I don't like little shits like you. You don't know how good you've got it.” He's walking over to one of the racks at the side of the room and taking down some supplies, not looking at where he was slumped on the floor. “You just wanted a quick fuck with someone right? Just use them and drop them without so much as a goodbye. I'm going to show you what it's like to wait, be used and left alone, understood?”

“Fuck you” He tasted blood in his mouth as it drained down his face from his nose. His partner ignored him as he laid some scissors down on a table along with some other things, walked over to Blaine and pushed his face towards the ground and tied his hands behind his back with cable ties. He was yanked up onto his knees by his hair to look the man in the eyes. He waited for a slap or a punch but it didn't come, the man was just staring at his mouth.

“You really need to know when to stop talking” he said, letting go of his hair to walk over to the table. “I've got an idea of how to help with that” Blaine watched as he picked up a handgun from the table. It wasn't real, but it was metal and looked real enough to still make him shiver for a second. The man grabbed Blaine again by his hair and slid the gun against his face. His voice softened for a second. “Colour?”

“Green.” 

“Good,” The man said, tightening his grip on Blaine's hair as he slid the barrel of the gun against his mouth. He pulled it back to admire the streak of blood left behind on the gun before holding the gun back to his mouth. “I want you to work for it, then I'll fuck you.”

Blaine glanced down at the gun before looking back at the man and slowly licking a line up the side and then kissing the end. He didn't break eye contact as he opened his mouth and started sucking on the barrel. The man was watching him approvingly.

“You're disgusting you know that? An ungrateful little slut. I bet you like to fuck people, try to dom them but only do what you want to. Fuck I bet you think you're an amazing lay too, that everyone wants to fuck you. You can't even fuck this gun right.” He takes a few steps back, taking the gun with him. “Crawl to me”

With his hands still tied he awkwardly shuffles on his knees to the man. When he reaches him he immediately returns the gun to his mouth.

“I knew you'd look good like this, tied up and desperate. I bet you've never had to work this hard for a fuck before. Too bad you're probably filthy, just a bitch in heat begging for anyone to fuck you.” The blood from his nose was mixing with the metal of the toy as he continued to suck and lick at it, smearing it around his mouth. Blaine let out a moan that the man seemed to appreciate,so he hummed around it several times.

After a few more minutes the man pulled the gun back and Blaine was breathing hard. He put it on the table and grabbed a vibrating bullet, then kneeled down in front of him. He turned it on and pressed it against Blaine's dick through his trousers and Blaine gasped and let out a high groan. “Tell me why I should fuck you. Beg.”

He tried to speak but it came out in another moan. The man moved the bullet away and Blaine let out a whimper and desperate sounds of protest. “Tell me.”

He stuttered a few times while trying to think of words. “Please- I need you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me. God- please I'll do whatever you want – fuck please”

The man held the bullet back against him and started sucking and biting at his neck. Blaine whimpered loudly as the man worked his way up his jaw and then down the the base of his neck. His moans got louder and he was aware he was talking- registering his own cries of 'please' and other half muttered words. He let out a shiver and a low groan as he came, the man kissing him as he rides it out.

He slumps over forward and the man waits with him until his head is clearer. He cuts the cable tie holding his wrists together and checks that he's fine. They just sit there on the floor for a while in silence, enjoying the quiet. They exit the club together, making polite small talk before saying their goodbyes and heading separate ways. Blaine thinks to himself that maybe he should go more often in future as he heads back to his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could, they didn’t stop to think if they should.  
> -ian malcolm
> 
> (I dont even have most these kinks blaine just brings it out in me im so sorry Honest;y why did I write thos filth ew


End file.
